A Frozen Heart and a Bleeding Heart
by Gensomaden-Saiyuki
Summary: Kyo finally finds his body. Later on, Yuya gets poisoned, and then what? Woops! Stay tuned! Click this fic, and be warned, Kyo x Yuya ahead. COMPLETE
1. Behold, the Ice King

"Finally," Kyo said, "my long search is over!"  
  
He finally found it, his own body, perfectly preserved by ice. Yuya was the only one whom he took along with him. That's because he fought with Benitora, Yukimura, Sasuke, Okuni, and hell, even Yuya. But she was faithful to him, like a disciple.  
  
Kyo unleashed his Muramasa and sliced the ice in pieces, but not making his body inside have a single scratch.  
  
As Kyo landed, his body fell to the floor. He returned his Muramasa to its scabbard and walked over to his body. He was able to return easily to his body. Kyoshiro was now in control of his own body, so was Kyo.  
  
Kyo stood up and faced Kyoshiro who was now standing up. Yuya stepped backwards, knowing that they'll have a fight.  
  
"I believe this is yours." Kyoshiro said, handing out Kyo's Muramasa.  
  
Kyo took the sword harshly and quickly turned his back with an angry face.  
  
"I'll let you go this time," Kyo said with his usual cold tone, "but remember Mibu, I'll get you for what you did to me. Let's go, Yuya."  
  
"Wait!" Kyoshiro responded immediately, "Why are you taking Miss Yuya with you? As far as I know, she has her own freedom. Miss Shiina Yuya is a bounty hunter, not your personal slave."  
  
Yuya's eyes widened with what she heard, she doesn't know her own feeling because it was mixed with disconcertedness, happiness and pity.  
  
She soon felt a cold, tight grip on her right wrist, it was Kyo.  
  
"She IS my slave, Kyoshiro. And she agrees with that, right?" he said, giving Yuya a death glare.  
  
Yuya mumbled out with a weak voice, "Yes, yes I am. Kyoshiro, you don't need to fight for my dignity. I accept my fate, this is where destiny leads me. Goodbye."  
  
Kyo had a smirk on his face and walked away with Yuya.  
  
That night, they were able to find an inn near the forest. How did they get in? Well, let's just say Kyo threatened the owner. But since they only have one room left and it's the most expensive and the most spacious one, the owner decided to give it to them for free before Kyo cuts his throat off.  
  
Yuya opened the sliding door and she saw a hot spring and a remnant of the forest, which was really, really small. She sat on the edge of the house, near the sliding door and looked at the crescent moon.  
  
Kyo, in the other hand, was cutting off his long hair and made it look like the hair he had in Kyoshiro's body.  
  
Someone knocked at his bathroom, "Kyo."  
  
"What is it this time, Yuya?" he nastily replied.  
  
"I'm just going to be at the hot spring, just in case you want to know."  
  
"Fine, then go. You're distracting me. And after you go there, bring me a bottle of sake."  
  
Yuya replied as she slowly walked away, "Certainly."  
  
Yuya stepped into the hot spring and a towel was wrapped around her body.  
  
Her green eyes glittered at the face of the crescent moon, 'Such a beautiful evening.' She thought. 


	2. Serpent

Yuya sighed and brought her legs closer to her chest.  
  
(Yuya's POV)  
  
I don't understand myself... What's this feeling? A feeling I can't explain... A feeling that I longed for... A feeling that swallowed me whole... Just what is this?! I'm so angry with myself for not knowing anything and judging, responding absent-mindedly all the time.**  
  
OooOoOoOoOo Flashback, Yuya's POV OooOoOoOoOo  
  
**It's been a while, I still remember clearly... The time when Kyo had an argument with all of us.  
  
"Shut up!" Kyo responded harshly to Yukimura and Benitora, "I am not giving up on finding my body! Damn all of you, you get into my nerves!"  
  
Sasuke was just staring at him and finally spoke, "You'll not make it alive. When I got there, not many kenyos inhabited the area, but now, it's like there are a million of them there."  
  
"Shut your fucking crap, kid." Kyo snapped.  
  
"Kyo!" Okuni finally broke out her silence and stood up, "Sasuke is just a child! Why say such things to him?! And else, would you take our advice at times?!"  
  
"All of you are such a pain in the ass." Kyo said, "I'm going to look for my body! No one's going to stop me."  
  
I can't control it anymore; I stood up and aimed my gun at Kyo.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Demon Eyes Kyo." I said. He quickly turned to me and with amazing speed; he was able to approach me and pointed his Muramasa to my throat.  
  
"Put the darn gun down and listen to me, Yuya." He said, coldly.  
  
"You're not going to listen to those people, you're coming with me. If not, then I'll be more than happy to cut your head off. You're the person who irritates me more than these lame people."  
  
I was near death; I have no other choice but swallow the lump in my throat and reply a simple, "Sure."  
  
With that, he returned his Muramasa to its original place and told me, "One more thing, from now onwards, you'll follow me everywhere I go, do every single thing that I say and hell, just do whatever servants do. Do I make myself clear?!"  
  
I nodded as I followed him, as we started our search again for his body.  
  
**OooOoOoOoOo End of Flashback and Yuya's POV OooOoOoOoOo  
  
**Yuya stood up and went to the dressing room near the hot spring.  
  
After wearing her kimono, she brushed her hair until she heard a hissing sound. She turned around only to see an 8-feet long python and bit her right thigh.  
  
Kyo heard a high-pitched scream coming from the dressing room near the hot spring and he stood up and whirled around.  
  
He saw the python escaping from the dressing room. He ran and sliced it into pieces, then proceeding to the dressing room.  
  
There, he saw his servant, panting, sweating cold. He noticed two holes on her right thigh, bleeding.  
  
He gently lifted her body back to the inn and laid her on the bed. Kyo immediately asked the innkeeper, "Do you have an antidode for snake bites?"  
  
"No, we don't. We're so sorry. But may I see the victim?" the innkeeper, who was an old man asked.  
  
Kyo brought him to Yuya.  
  
The old man asked, "Is this bite still fresh?"  
  
"Yes, apparently, I think so." Kyo said impatiently.  
  
"Hmm..." the old man hummed.


	3. Silliest Thing He Would Ever Do

"Well," the innkeeper suggested, "there is a way to get rid of the venom. But you have to be a brave man to do it. But I think you're brave enough to do this type of thing."  
  
"What is it? I can't afford to let a servant of mine die, you know." Kyo said.  
  
"Erm, okay so this is how it goes. You go near the lady and slice her flesh, from the first hole made by the fang of the snake to the last one. Then, you suck her blood out. I think you do know the taste of pure blood, right? Blood with venom tastes way nastier than pure blood. So you can tell if you sucked all the venom out if you can only taste pure blood." The old man instructed.  
  
A sweat dropped from Kyo's forehead, down to his chin.  
  
"Fine then, if that's the only way to cure this ugly woman."  
  
"Ugly? This woman is beautiful and gorgeous! You're lucky enough to find a girl like her!" the old man joked.  
  
"Urgh. Let's just get this thing moving." Kyo snapped as he removed his Muramasa from its scabbard. He gently sliced the smooth flesh of Yuya.  
  
"Suck her blood now before she loses more of it." The old man instructed.  
  
Kyo positioned himself and began sucking her blood. When he was able to taste only pure blood, he sprayed out the poisoned blood on the floor and wiped his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Goddammit, I ain't doing that again. It tastes awful!" Kyo complained.  
  
The innkeeper laughed a little and said, "Well at least, you save Beauty here her life. Wait, I'll come back to get a cleaner to clean up the mess on the floor. Try to clean her wound. Oh yeah, and don't make her walk around for one day. She can walk only the day after tomorrow because it might bring her to paralysis if she did. And believe me, it can last a lifetime. Hehehe, anyway, I'll better get going!"  
  
The old man left and Kyo let out an irritated sigh, 'Such a troublesome woman.'  
  
He went to the bathroom to get a first aid kit and some water on a basin. When he went back, he saw Yuya was lying on her left side, sleeping comfortably.  
  
He let out an irritated sigh and thought, 'You call her beautiful? Hell, I'd rather listen to what an ant says about her than people who thinks that she is beautiful. '  
  
The next day...  
  
Yuya opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Ouch!" she said as she hovered her hand on her right thigh, "Oh wait a minute, I didn't have this wound last night."  
  
She was about to stand up when Kyo warned, "You're not standing up. You're not going anywhere and you'll stay on that bed until tomorrow. You don't have any idea what hassle I've been through with you last night."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! DID YOU RAPE ME?!!!" Yuya asked as her eyes widened at the sight of Kyo leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"What?!!!" Kyo exclaimed, "Why would I even have that three lettered thing with you?! You're so ugly! I removed the poison from your bloodstream, fool."  
  
"Oh..." Yuya said while she blushed, "I can't believe you did that... I... I don't know what to say..." 


	4. Unable to Sleep

From the last chapter...  
  
"Oh..." Yuya said while she blushed, "I can't believe you did that... I... I don't know what to say...Thank you."  
  
Kyo turned around and said, "Whatever. Tomorrow, we'll leave early."  
  
"Alright." Yuya replied as she laid herself down on the bed again.  
  
That late in the afternoon...  
  
Kyo was sitting on the doorframe that leads to the hot spring. It was raining hard outside and the silence is deafening to Yuya's ears.  
  
"Kyo," Yuya muttered, "Why did you... Just why do you always save me? Why not let me die if I'm being attacked? I-I mean, you, Demon Eyes Kyo, slayer of a thousand men, even saves a mere bounty hunter like me? Why bother? I don't understand, Kyo."  
  
Yuya was sitting on the bed, with her hair fixed with her usual ponytail. Kyo stared at her and let out an angry sound.  
  
"Why do I spare your life, you ask? It's because you are my servant, and no one else. If I didn't have a servant, I would be doing these things all by myself which is pretty hard."  
  
Yuya's eyes narrowed as she held back her tears. Soon she realized that she does have feelings for Kyo.  
  
"I see... Kyo,"  
  
"What is it that you want this time? I already answered one of your questions, and that's enough, dammit."  
  
Yuya lay on the bed, with the blanket covering her whole body and silently wept.  
  
She can hear Kyo's footsteps storm out of the room. She clenched her right fist on the pillow as her tears flowed out like rivers.  
  
That night, when everybody was sleeping inside the inn, Yuya was probably the only one awake, sobbing and crying endlessly, thinking of what Kyo said.  
  
Just one sliding door ahead, Kyo was also awake. Where was he sleeping? He was sleeping on a futon the innkeeper provided along with pillows and blankets.  
  
He can hear Yuya's sobs in the next room.  
  
'That's why I can't sleep, she was so damn noisy.'  
  
He stood up and opened the door. Yuya, hearing the sliding of the door, calmed down and shut her eyes. But as hard as she can try, her sobbing and her tears were uncontrollable, they continue. So as to pretend she was crying in her sleep, she relaxed her muscles and loosened her grip on the pillow.  
  
Kyo walked over to the other side of the bed to see if she was sleeping or not. He did see her eyes shut but her sobs were uncontrollable. His heart became lighter at the sight of his servant weeping in her sleep (as if).  
  
He bent down on her and used his hands to wipe out the tears. When Yuya was aware that it was Kyo's hands that were touching her face, she slowly opened her eyes. 


	5. When the Summer Breeze Bade Goodbye to t...

From the last chapter...  
  
He bent down on her and used his hands to wipe out the tears. When Yuya was aware that it was Kyo's hands that were touching her face, she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
She saw Kyo, touching her face, removing her tears away.  
  
"Wha-what a-are you do-doing?" she said, shaky in tone because of sobbing.  
  
"Wiping your tears. Why are you... crying?" Kyo asked. Deep down in his soul, he hates to see women crying, especially Yuya.  
  
Yuya sat up and Kyo sat on the other side of the bed, making sure she will feel comfortable around his presence.  
  
"Kyo," she spoke, "what I've been trying to ask you a while ago is... Erm... Did you... Did you ever have these feelings?... Feelings that... That tells you that you should do a certain thing or say a certain thing but you pull yourself back and you can't do it? A feeling that somewhat crushes you and burdens you once that certain person rejects? Did you?"  
  
Kyo looked at her watery green eyes and looked down,  
  
"Yes. Yes I did, why ask?"  
  
Yuya couldn't believe it! The slayer of a thousand men, Demon Eyes Kyo, loved someone? Impossible, if you ask Yuya.  
  
He continued, "And that's the reason why you're crying, right?"  
  
She was speechless so, she just nodded.  
  
He leaned on the pile of two pillows on the left side of the bed (where he was sitting) by his elbows. He sighed and told her,  
  
"There was this woman that I loved. She thought of herself that she was nothing more than a low-class creature than any other people she met before. Why? Because a man told her that she was just a person. He also asked her if she would still believe in him if he said that he was the one who... Beat the crap of a certain person who was part of her life. It took her a whole time to think about her answer, both were gazing into each other's eyes. She said yes, she will believe because she trusts him. Then I just... I don't know, hid my feelings for her."  
  
Yuya hugged herself while bringing her left leg close to her chest, the other, keeping it straight on the bed.  
  
"Between you and me, can you tell me who is the woman that you love?"  
  
Kyo looked at her and smirked, "Her name is Shiina Yuya."  
  
Yuya blushed and her eyes widened. This time he asked, "Now, can you tell me whose tears are those for?"  
  
She gathered up all her courage and placed her pieces back, "You."  
  
He did not waste any more time and took her in his warm, strong and loving arms. She hugged him back and leaned her head on his shoulder and cried tears of joy.  
  
Kyo, using his right hand, raised Yuya's chin and kissed her tender and luscious lips. He did this passionately as he pulled her closer. He broke the kiss and stared lovingly into her eyes, "I love you. Please, do not reject my feelings for you, Yuya."  
  
She finally smiled and said, "I won't. I love you, Kyo, I'm willing to give up anything for you."  
  
"Yuya," Kyo whispered, "the other reason why I spare your life is because... I have feelings for you and I find you adorable, important too. So, do you have any more questions?"  
  
She giggled and said, "No, sir."  
  
They closed their eyes and he brushed his lips on hers again and they both fell back on the bed, still kissing her.  
  
The next day...  
  
Yuya was now allowed to stand up. The innkeeper told them that they could leave the room messy; he'll just have his maintenance staff fix it up. The two got going after breakfast.  
  
Yuya hugged Kyo's left arm and leaned her head on him and asked, "Kyo, now that you found your body, where are we going next?"  
  
He smiled sweetly at his new (and first) girlfriend (that he found last night) and answered, "A place where not many people bother us. A place where there is prosperity so I can start a life with you."  
  
Yuya smiled at him and he placed his left arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.  
  
And so, the new journey begins... 


	6. Epilogue

GensomadenSaiyuki: That's a rap! Okay, let's go off to lunch, minna-san! Great job, great job, everyone!  
  
Yuya and Kyo went back to the studio, which was just the other room inside the inn.  
  
And interviewer was inside the studio, waiting for Yuya. When Yuya arrived, she began...  
  
Interviewer: Hi, I'm from a Reviewers' company and it's very nice to meet you here, Miss Shiina Yuya. So, how was the shooting?  
  
Yuya: Hey! Oh, it's great! smiles  
  
Interviewer: So, who were the casts here? The director? The title of the series?  
  
Yuya: Well, of course, there's me, Kyo, Kyoshiro, Yukimura, Benitora, Okuni, Sasuke and extras including an old man backstage. It was great working with them! Well, I always do work with them anyway! chuckles The director and the writer is GensomadenSaiyuki and the title of the series is "A Frozen Heart and a Bleeding Heart".  
  
Interviewer: I see, I see. Well, why is it entitled like that?  
  
Yuya: Hmm, I think it was entitled like that because there's Kyo, whom we all know that has a heart of stone and there's me, who have these feelings for him but is afraid of telling him.  
  
Interviewer: Oh, okay. We all know that you're getting married soon with Kyo. When is this?  
  
Yuya: giggles Oh wow, my fiancé said it will be next week. Kyo's really excited about it.  
  
Interviewer: This question is not in the questionnaire given to me, but I just want to know, how does your fiancé, Kyo, show his love for you?  
  
Yuya: We make sure that we're fine, we make up for our mistakes and he shares his conflicts with me and many other more. Oh and did I mention that I love the way his red eyes stare at my green eyes? It's totally swallowing me whole! And it melts me.  
  
Interviewer: Ah so Kyo is not cold-hearted like we all know him in the series, isn't he?  
  
Yuya: He's very downhearted to his fans, really, especially kids. He has a sense of humor offset but serious onset. He once confessed to me that it was difficult for him not to smile while acting because he's really a jolly person.  
  
Interviewer: controls her laughter after seeing the next question on her guide Anyway, Miss Yuya, could you please tell us and explain... Is Yukimura gay?  
  
Yuya: laughs at the question No! No, he's not, honestly! I mean, okay, so he DOES look like a girl and ACTS like a GAY. But did you not know, when GensomadenSaiyuki finishes his cuts, he goes off the set and approaches his girlfriend near the camera and sometimes, he'll kiss her, making everybody stare and GensomadenSaiyuki say, "Hey, hey, do that off of my stage!" giggles And to be honest with you, when he does that, it makes me and Kyo jealous. smiles There was this time when Yukimura was kissing his girl and Kyo pulled me and kissed me, too. GensomadenSaiyuki laughed at the sight and commanded all the other crew to leave us, the two couples alone.  
  
Interviewer: So what's the name of Yukimura's girl? Is she here? How old is she? Where does she work?  
  
Yuya: Woah, woah! Slow down, girl, slow down! Anyway, I think Yukimura's girl's name is Riyeshi Nakano. She's not here and I don't know how old she is. But what I know is, she's three years younger than Yukimura, and I, myself, doesn't know Yukimura's age either. She works for a company; I think she's one of the customer care servers there.  
  
Interviewer: I see. Oh well, thanks for having you here, Miss Shiina Yuya. We hope to see you again!  
  
Yuya: You, too! Take care, okay?  
  
Kyo approaches Yuya and places an arm over her  
  
Yuya: Oh, it's my fiancé!  
  
Kyo: Are we ready to go to our date?  
  
Yuya: Sure! Let's go!  
  
Kyo places a kiss on her forehead  
  
Kyo and Yuya leaves the studio 


End file.
